Joining of Forces
by Flutterby Princess
Summary: When their school is destroyed by Death Eaters, 7 new students enter Hogwarts. With their special talents, they mightbe just what Harry needs to find R.A.B.
1. Raid

Joining of Forces

by Flutterby Princess

Chapter One- Raid at Heroxia: School of Witchcraft and Wizerdry

**A/N: My friend Mew of Fire helped write this scene and made up some characters that have not been introduced**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, ok?

"Quick! Raelyn, Ava wake-up!" Chara shook her friends urgently. Ava opened her eyes instantly. She was always alert.

"What's happening?" she asked, confused.

"Death Eaters are attacking our school! We're surrounded. We have to get out quickly!" Ava was out of bed instantly.

"Raelyn! NOW!" Chara desperately shook her friend, hard.

"What's going on?" Raelyn asked sleepily.

"No time to explain now. UP!" With a tug, Chara pulled Raelyn right out of bed.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming" Raelyn grumbled, before starting to search for her shoes. The girls through on their deep purple witch's gowns and hurried out of the room, dragging Raelyn behind them. They met Dira at the bottom of the staircase and then hurried off to their friend's dormitories.

"Kai! Zane! It's us come on!" Ava shouted desperately as she pounded on the door. The boys quickly opened the door and hurried down the stairs with the girls to the front doors.

"Rae! On your left!" Dira screamed. Raelyn turned just in time to block the killing curse sent directly at her. They all ran in he opposite direction, blocking the curses of the Death Eaters as they came. Suddenly Chara turned around and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Chara, wait, where are you going?" Ava called after her.

"I left my guitar. I have to go back."

"Chara, it's just a guitar. We can buy you another one!" Dira answered.

"No. My mom gave it to me before she died. It really means a lot to me."

"But Chara, you'll get killed!" Raelyn shouted tearfully.

"Don't worry. I'll go with her," Zane said. They watched him run after her, before continuing through the school.

"I really think he likes her. Ok anyway, everyone get out your wands and be prepared for an attack. Ava, you go to the front, since you're the most likely to block an attack. Dira said commandingly. They all got their wands out and turned the corner, only to be met by a group of Death eaters.

"Prepare to die little kids." One of them snarled form under its hood.

"Yeah right," Raelyn said breezily, "it may be just the opposite. She ducked the red beam that was sent at her and sent a stunning spell at the group as she ran down the hall. She heard Dira scream, so she blankly sent a stunning spell in that direction, hoping she didn't hit Dira.

"Nice shot! You got him!" Dira said as she ran over. Together they all headed out of the school

Chara and Zane are running down the hallway with two Death eaters after them.

"Quick, Chara, over here!" Zane grabbed Chara's hand and pulled her behind a statue, whose head promptly shattered as it had been hit by a spell. Chara pulled out her wand and shot a stunning spell in the direction of the Death Eaters.

"Nice Chara. You got one." The loss of its companion seemed to anger the remaining Death Eater and it started to shoot spells everywhere.

"Look out Zane!" Chara screamed as she dodged a few spells herself. The Death Eater then pointed his wand at Zane.

"Expelliarmus!" the Death Eater cried. His wand flew out of his hand.

"Zane! No!" screamed Chara.

"Chara, if I die today, I want you to know that I've always loved you and always will." Said Zane. Before the Death Eater could destroy Zane, Ava came running in and blasts it with a stunning spell.

"You can kiss later. Chara, get your guitar and let's go," said Ava. They ran out of the school without incident to meet their friends.

"Wow. I can't believe we're not going to be able to come here next year. I'm going to miss this place," Raelyn said with a sad smile. They were standing at the end of a long line on their school campus to see what school they were they were going to be at next year. Chara was clinging to Zane's arm.

"So, are you guys going out?" Dira said pointing at Chara and Zane.

"You know what they say. There's nothing like war that'll bring people together." Said Chara.

"Well I hope at least you two will end up at the same school. I can't imagine school without you guys." Ava said sadly. They all stood in silence until it was their turn.

"Ok…let me see… all of you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Please step to the next table for more information"

"Yay! That's the school that Harry Potter goes to! Now we will be able to meet him!" Dira squealed.

"Cool." Raelyn said.

"Hey! Now you guys will be together, Zane and Chara. We are so lucky" said Ava.

"Yeah, can you imagine if we were spread all over the world without each other? We've been best friends forever, and our band would have to break up!" For some reason, Raelyn blushed.

"Well, We are suppose to go to Kings Cross Station on September the first. See you guys around" Chara said cheerfully.

**Please, please, please, review. construstive critsizm welcome, i know my writing could improve. tell me what you think!**

**A/N- like many schools in Amarica, they started in the end of august, so they will be at Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year**

**Review!**


	2. Arrival and Seperation

Chapter 2- Arrival and Separation

**Note: Mew of Fire wrote the sorting hat's song yea…I'm not to good at rhyming…**

**Mew of Fire: HI!**

**Flutterby Princess: How'd you get here?**

**Mew of Fire: points The window.**

**Flutterby Princess: Oh. I thought you stole my broom again. **

**Sorry this chapter is kinda long… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the original characters…**

* * *

It was September the first, the first day of the term. King's Cross Station was very crowded.

"Look, I see them!" Dira shouted gleefully. She was standing with Ava and Kai. Their plane had arrived earlier.

"Hey! Long time no see." Said Chara. They were all smiling except Raelyn.

"Rae, are you okay?" Raelyn shook her head, but kept her mouth tightly closed.

"She…got sick." Said Chara. Finally Raelyn spoke.

"Never again…I hate airplanes." (me 2!)

"Okay, so now that were here, how do we get onto the platform?" asked Kai.

"You walk through the barrier thought _everyone_ knew that." Said a snobby voice behind them. They all turned to see a boy about their age with pale blond hair.

"My cousin, Draco told me." The boy continued, "My name is Xavier Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." Dira said politely, even though she looked ready to knock him out.

"Nice hair." Xavier said smirking.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Zane.

" Well, I was talking to her," he said, pointing at Ava. She had short black hair that was roughly cut and streaked with green and blue." But now that I think about it, her hair's pretty bad also." He finished.

"Who me?" asked Raelyn, running her hand through her long dirty blonde hair, that had faded pink highlights in it.

"I don't see anyone else with hair dyed weird colors." Xavier replied, scanning the station.

"You shut up about my friends!" Chara said furiously.

" Your hair is pretty nice though and you're pretty cute too."

"Hey! Am I the only one who thinks that her hair is completely impractical?" Dira said, "How does anyone see with all that hair in front of their eyes."

"I can too see."

Zane glared at Xavier and said, "Keep your distance."

"Oh I'm shaking in my shoes." Said Xavier.

" What do you want?" Asked Raelyn.

"Now that you mention it, she'll be coming with me," said Xavier as he grabbed Chara's wrist and dragged her towards the barrier.

"Wha…what's going on?" asked Kai.

" He just took Chara! After him!" said Dira. Zane lead the way as they went through the barrier. When they got there they saw Chara standing with Xavier. When she saw them, Chara broke free of his grasp and went to stand by Zane.

" I already have a boyfriend loser." Said Chara.

"Oh I already know I'm your boyfriend." Said Xavier.

" Ew no! Zane's my boyfriend." Said Chara.

"Why would you pick him over me? I am way better looking," said Xavier.

" You're also way too full of yourself." Said Raelyn.

"We're getting on the train now." Said Zane as he took Chara's hand and led her onto the train. The others followed.

The gang sat in an empty car. Suddenly the door opens.

"If that's Xavier…" said Chara. Luna, Ginny, Harry and Neville enter. Dira fainted at the excitement of seeing Harry Potter.

Ginny said, "Mind if we sit with you…Uh, is she ok?"

"Oh, she'll be fine." Said Ava.

The door opens again and (surprise surprise) Xavier enters.

"Not you again." Moaned Chara.

"Who are you?" asked Luna.

"Don't get him started." Said Ava.

"I'm Xavier Malfoy. Draco is my cousin." He said.

"Well, you sound like you take after your cousin." Said Harry.

" We're the new students that transferred from Heroxia." Said Raelyn. The door opened again (again and again will it ever stop?) and Ron and Hermione entered. They had been with the prefects before now.

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you got expelled!" said Ron to Xavier.

"That's his cousin, Xavier Malfoy." Said Chara.

Dira, who was now awake, introduced everyone as the new transfer students and then said, "So, what houses are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Said Hermione, "What school are you transferring from?"

"Heroxia." Said Zane, who was currently glaring at Xavier and Xavier was glaring at Zane.

"Oh, I read all about the attack. How dreadful to wake up and be surrounded, well your school, by Death Eaters. Did you identify any of them?" asked Hermione

"Are you going to go to bloody oblivion or just stay here?" said Ron to Xavier.

"I'll do what I want. But I must be leaving anyway. But before I forget…" Xavier tried to kiss Chara, but she slapped him across the face.

"Oh well, there's always later." Said Xavier as he exited the compartment. They were all sitting quietly wondering how he was so much like him cousin who had been expelled.

" I read there was a powerful sorceress at Heroxia. Is she with you?" asked Hermione.

"Uh…that would be me." Said Ava.

"Do you know what houses you'll be in yet?" asked Harry.

"No clue."

"But no matter what, we'll always be together!" said Dira

"I feel ridiculous." Said Dira, "people must think we're first years."

"No they won't. We're like 3 feet taller than them," Raelyn pointed out.

"Oh yeah…good point" They were standing at the back of a long line of first years waiting to be sorted. Since they were new at Hogwarts too, they also had to be sorted. Professor McGonagall set up the stool and placed the hat on top. It's brim opened and it begin to sing its song

_Oh, when I think of dear old Hogwarts_

_I smile, I grin_

_Of the things accomplished here_

_And the destinies begun_

_But all must be in harmony_

_To win this battle, this war_

_To fight, to win, to never give in_

_And to overall, soar_

_Find the pieces of the puzzle_

_And the fun shall begin_

_They will resemble our houses_

_Of which I shall begin_

_Gryffindor, full of courage_

_A fighter till the end_

_A sword shall resemble this chivalry my friend_

_Ravenclaw, full of whit_

_A true scholar, full of words_

_The raven is the smartest of the birds_

_Hufflepuff, full of sweets_

_A true worker all the time_

_They're not separated by a fine line_

_And last but not least, Slytherin, full of cunning_

_The slyest of the bunch, and pure blood till the end_

_Those who are with them will always have great friends_

_And now you've heard my story_

_Of which the moral is_

_History can repeat itself_

_But you must find where the beginning is_

So now let it begin 

A murmur spread across the great hall. This time the sorting hat's message was even clearer.

After the first years were sorted, it came time for the transfer students to be sorted.

" Antillies, Raelyn" She walked up gingerly to the stool and sat down on the very edge. Everything was quiet for a moment until

"Gryffindor!" Kai was next so he walked up and was put in Gryffindor also. Dira was then called up and was put in Ravenclaw.

"Maximus, Chara." Chara walked up to the stool and was put in Slytherin (! I feel bad 4 her)

Zane and Ava were also put in Gryffindor.

"Why are they always separating us?" Raelyn cried.

"Who knows? At least we'll still see each other in class." Said Ava

"Well, at least it's not as bad as poor Chara. She's stuck with Xavier." Said Kai.

"Yeah, if he hurts her, he's dead," said Zane.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" yelled Professor McGonagall. She waited for silence before continuing. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we are pleased to welcome new students as well as two new teachers. For transfiguration, we are pleased to welcome Professor James Libram." A gray-haired man stood up briefly during the polite applause than sat down again.

"And for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we are pleased to welcome Professor Kari Kura. She comes to us from Heroxia." A young blond haired woman in light green robed stood up during the applause.

"At least we know one teacher," Raelyn said brightly.

"Yeah. I'm glad she came instead of someone we didn't like." Said Ava.

"Now please proceed to your dormitories. The prefects will lead you."

* * *

**Please Review! I would really appreciate it. **

**The next chapter will be completely by Mew of Fire.**

**Mew of Fire: THAT'S ME!**

**Flutterby Princess: Don't we all know that by now?**

**Mew of Fire: um... Is this a retorical question?**

**Flutterby Princess: slaps her firehead your playing dumb again.**


	3. Target Practice

**Chapter 3-Target Practice**

**Note: I wrote none of this chapter! Mew of Fire asked if she could do a chapter and I said ok so this is completely her chapter. I'll be writing all the other chapters though, unless Mew of Fire ever wants to write another one.**

**Disclaimer- No, i don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Chara is stuck walking down the hallway with Xavier. Xavier has a firm grip on her hand as he follows everyone else to the dorms. Crabbe and Goyle follow him as he drags Chara to the smooth stonewall.

"Parseltounge." Said Xavier.

The door opened up and Xavier pulled Chara after him into the common room. Crabbe and Goyle follow after him.

"So Chara, what do you think?" asked Xavier.

"It's cold." Said Chara while shivering

"Well…let me try to warm you up then." Said Xavier as he tried to hug Chara

"Hell no!" yelled Chara and she ran through the door to the girl's dorm. Xavier tries to follow her through, but runs into an invisible barrier. Chara starts to laugh at this. Chara started to laugh at this. "Later Xavier." Shouted Chara.

In Her Dorm Room

Chara is looking around her dorm room. There are 3 other beds. Suddenly, 3 girls walk through the door laughing. The leader stops.

"Hello." Said the leader.

"Hey. I'm Chara Maximus." Said Chara.

"We sort of guessed that since Xavier is out there telling the other boys not to dare harm you. Oh, by the way, I'm Pansy. " Said Pansy

"I'm going to have to kill that guy." Said Chara sitting down on her bed. The 2 other girls walk out of the door.

"Those two girls are Lauri and Sam. They're snobs and will be else were most of the time" said Pansy.

""Elsewhere?" asked Chara.

"Flirting with other guys. So what do you think of Hogwarts?" asked Pansy.

"Its great but Xavier is too full of himself." Said Chara. The girls both laugh and begin to talk about themselves, and their friends, and their school life.

'So they had no houses in Heroxia?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah that's right," said Chara.

"We better get ready for tomorrow," said Pansy. Then they heard Xavier yelling at somebody. Both girls walk out into the common room and see Peeves throwing water balloons at Xavier.

"I'm gonna get you Peeves!" yelled Xavier. Peeves just sticks out his tongue at Xavier. Chara starts to laugh histerically. Both boys and Pansy turn to look at her.

"You think this is funny?" asked Peeves and Xavier.

"Classic" said Chara.

"This is just Target Practice" said Peeves.

"I'm Chara. Hey Xavier, your new nickname is Target Practice" said Chara.

Pansy. Peeves and Chara laugh as Xavier stamps from the room.

"See you later." Said Peeves and the girls go to their room to sleep.

**Please, Please ,Please Review! I'd really appreciate it if you could**

**Flutterby Princess**


	4. Old Classes, New Teachers

**Joining of Forces**

**By Flutterby Princess**

**Chapter 4-Old Classes, New Teachers**

**The fabulous Mew of Fire wrote "When I"**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

Everyone was very excited to meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so on the day of the 7th years first class, everyone got there early. They entered the class and sat down. Professer Kura stood up to address the class.

"Hello students. I used to work at Heroxia until Death Eaters attacked it. I knew this post was open so I applied and got the job. I'm Professer Kura. Please take out your books"

She paused before continuing on.

"This year you will be learning how to defend yourself from any dark magic. With the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned and attacking everywhere, you need to learn how to protect yourself from anything that might come your way. Now, who can tell me what the most common defense spells are?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air along with Dira's.

"Yes Dira?"

"Expelliramus"

"Very good. Who can tell me another one?"

Hermione's hand was once again in the air.

"Yes er…"

"Hermione Granger. Another spell is kiyoedious."

"Very good. Can you tell me what it does?"

"It will cause a powerful shield to block you. If it is used in the pure form, which is extremely difficult, it will form in the shape of an owl and will swallow the spell. They spent the rest of the class learning about defense spells.

Two class later, the students found themselves in a similar situation, this time for transfiguration. They found Professor Libram to be a nice person. They also found that he was a very powerful wizard who had been a friend of Dumbledors'.

Advanced Transfiguration was very difficult, they soon found out. They spent the entire class trying to turn a drinking glass into a ring. This was particularly challenging as they had never done transfiguration from such a large object to a small object as well as changing the material of the object.

In the end, only Hermione and Dira had managed to make rings. A few students had managed to change the drinking glass into metal, and Chara had somehow managed to melt her glass into a hard lump of gold colored glass.

"Oh, by the way guys, I talked to Professor McGonnagal and she said it would be alright for us to use an empty classroom to practice" Raelyn informed the group as they headed down to dinner;

"Practice what?" asked Hermione as she came up behind them.

"We're in a band," explained Ava, "Rae sings, and Dira sing with her as well as keyboard. Chara, Kai, and I play guitar and Zane plays the drums"

"We call ourselves Metallic Zenith" Dira added.

"Zenith for short" Raelyn said.

"Oh, cool"

"We're practicing tonight. Wanna come?" Ava asked

"Sure"

That evening, the gang along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to an empty classroom

"This song is called 'When I'" explained Raelyn before she started to sing.

I always seem to be

The one seen as

That girl

If never seen love

Never thought it real

But I now know that

It's a big deal

(chorus)

When I fall in love

It'll be true

I know that for a fact

When I see you

You make me smile

You make me sing

You make me do everything

I just want you to know

I love you

Oh, oh, oh

I always stood by

And watched your back

Never approached you

And felt off the track

But I can always feel you

Looking right at me

Like we're the only ones

This world matters to

Chorus

When I look in your eyes

I feel safe

When I'm in your arms

I know that I won't break

I know I can always see that smile

Resting brightly on your face

You make me feel

Like I have a place

Chorus

That's right

Just you and me

Its destiny

You make me who I am

Whenever I'm down, oh

I know you'll be there, yeah

Chorus

Yeah, it's true

And no matter if you didn't think its true

Oh, yeah, it's true

I love you

After the song was over, everyone clapped.

"You guys are really good, you should sing for the dance" said Ron.

"I didn't know there was a dance" Raelyn said.

"The 7th years get a few dances every year. Underclassmen can't go unless they get invited" Ginny said with a scowl.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll get someone to invite you" Hermione said with a look I Harry's direction, "I'm head girl, so I'm sure I can arrange it. After all, I plan the dance along with the head boy."

**I would REALLY appreciate reviews. I have a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews, so people who arn't reviewing, please tell me what you don't like! It would be much appreciated. **

**thanks**


	5. Corrider of Mirrors

Joining of Forces

By Flutterby Princess

Chapter 5- Corridor of Mirrors

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I lost the notebook that has a lot of the story written in it, so I just pretty much made it up as I went along. I think I like this version of the story better though...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.**

Everyone filtered out of the classroom, heading in different directions, with the majority heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

" I'm hungry," Raelyn whined.

"We just had dinner a little while ago" Ava said.

"Yeah but I wasn't hungry then. I'm jus hungry now"

"Why don't you go to the kitchen?" said Harry, "It's right around the corner"

"Ok" Harry gave her the directions and she set off.

"Hey wait up!" Kai said as he chased after her. He caught up to her and they continued to walk down the hallway towards the great stairs.

"Are you hungry too?" Rae asked.

"Yeah" he said, smiling slightly. She didn't need to know that he just liked being with her. They reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think he said to go this was. Or maybe it was that way…" she said spinning around.

"I think he said it was this way" Kai said

."I'm pretty sure he said that way" Rae said squinting down the hallway. "Never mind, it _was_ this way" she said and grabbed Kai's hand and took off down the hallway. He just chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway.

Later in the common room, Ava and Zane sat waiting for their friends to return from the kitchen.

"So…how long do you think it'll take for Kai and Rae to get together?" Zane asked.

"It's so obvious that they like eachother." Ava said, "They will never admit that they like each other, but maybe Kai will ask her to the dance."

Late that night Chara was walking alone in a deserted corridor. She was coming back from band practice, but she had not wanted to go back to her dormitory for fear of finding Xavier there. She was also kind of lonely. She was jealous of all her friends in Gryffindor because they already had a large group of friends from Heroxia, not to mention all the new friends that they had managed to make. And of course Dira had managed to make a ton of friends in Ravenclaw. But she didn't really have any friends in her house. She had Pansy, but Chara really knew almost nothing about her.

She wasn't even sure why she was in Slytherin. She had discovered that the Slytherins were basically a group of cruel, mean hearted people for the most part. Some of the girls said nice words to her, but she could hear them snicker behind her back.

She was so lost in her thoughts and misery that she soon found herself walking down a deserted corridor. She came to the end of the hallway and faced the small wooden door. There was no way to go but through the door or back down the way that she came. _I'm lost anyway so I guess it would make sense to go through the door. But for some reason, I feel like I shouldn't…_Making up her mind, she grasped the handle and yanked the door open. She gasped. It was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. Mirrors covered all the walls filling the room with bright candlelight reflected 1,000 times. She couldn't remember anyone ever mentioning a room like this and it was so spectacular she was sure that she would have found out about it by now. She could only come to the conclusion that very few people knew of the room.

She wandered toward one of the mirrors and looked inside. Her eyes widened she continued to look.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I would really like some comments. constructive critizism is welcome**

**I should be putting up the next chapter pretty soon because I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen**

**Flutterby Princess**


	6. Of Visions and Problems

Joining of Forces

By Flutterby Princess

Chapter 6-Of Visions and Problems

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I worte it during study hall**

**Discalimer:I don't own Harry Potter**

Chara squinted, trying desperately to make out what she was seeing in the foggy mirror. She saw shadows, and…a face. She stared at it, trying to figure out where she'd seen the man before. His face slowly disappeared and was quickly replaced with the face of her mother.

"Mom!" Chara cried out, reaching out but only feeling the cold, smooth surface of the glass.

The scene changed again, now she saw a house, but she was sure that she'd never seen it before. The door opened and a cloaked figure carrying two bundles hurried down the path and out of sight. Chara stared at the house again, until the mirror became foggy, and then she just saw her own reflection.

_Wow…I wonder if anyone else has ever seen anything in the mirrors?_ She turned and left the room.

Kai sighed; he was going to have to do this sometime.

"Hey Rae" he said to her as she entered the common room.

"Hey Kai…umm are you ok? You look sick"

"Yeah…I'm fine…can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

"Umm…well…what I was wondering was…well…umm…you see…" Rae raised her eyebrows.

"Umm…well…will…you…umm…will you…"

"Will I what?"

"Never mind!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry I didn't think trying to understand what you were trying to say would upset you so much!" Rae said sarcastically.

"No…it's just…"

"What! Just say it!" Rae shouted, getting a little annoyed.

"Stop yelling! What I was trying to tell you was…ugh, I can't do this!"

"Can't do what? Talk to me? You've never had a problem with it before! You've gotten me in trouble enough times for talking to me in class!"

"We were talking to each other, so it's half your fault!"

"I seem to remember you talking to me several times when I was trying to…"

"Stop! You got me completely of topic!"

"Sorry! Will you just ask me the question already!"

"Fine!…."

"I'm waiting!"

"Umm…do you think it will rain tomorrow?" Kai said meekly.

"That's not what you were going to ask me! Never mind, just leave me alone and ask someone else your dumb question! Maybe you'll have better luck talking to them!" Raelyn said as she stomped back out the portrait hole.

She fumed as she stormed down the hallways, making random turns, until she reached a window where she just sat down next to the window and stared out.

She had really been hoping that Kai would ask her out because she had liked him for ages. But apparently he either didn't really like her that much because he couldn't even ask her a simple question.

"Hey Rae, are you ok?" She heard Dira ask her from behind.

"Oh yeah, I'm absolutely fine!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Ok then, maybe you can explain why Kai is so upset. He said something about you being mad at him"

"I am! He wanted to ask me a question, but then he couldn't say it. It really sounded like he was gonna ask me out too! And the only question that he could finally spit out was about the damn weather!"

"It's ok" Dira said, hugging Rae who was starting to cry, " I'm sure he was just scared"

"But why was he scared of me? We've known each other forever!" Rae wailed. "Boys are so confusing!"

"They are" Dira agreed, thinking of a certain boy in Ravenclaw named Dylan, who had been looking at her a lot lately.

"So you said you saw faces and shaped in the mirror?" Hermione asked Chara.

"Yeah, one of them was my mom" Chara said. She had found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library, and then she had managed to find Ava and Zane, but the rest of her friends were somewhere else.

"Funny, I've never heard of this before. It's not in _Hogwatrs: A History_." Hermione said, "Harry, is it on your map?"

"No, I don't see it" said Harry.

"Do you think you can get back there?" Ava asked.

"I think so."

"Lead on"

**So now Chara is gonna show everyone else the mirrors. I wonder what they'll see? And not Rae and Kai are mad at each other? Will they ever make up? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
